


Sonnet Dean

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas POV, M/M, Pablo Neruda - Freeform, Poetry, classic lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel twist on Sonnet VII by Pablo Neruda. Cas pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, these characters or any of Pablo Neruda's beautiful poetry

I do not love you, as if you were heaven, or God  
Or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off  
I love you, as certain people are to be loved  
In secret, between the grace and the soul

I love you as the plant that never blooms  
But carries in itself the light of hidden flowers  
Thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance  
Risen from the Impala, lives darkly in my body

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride  
So I love you because I know no other way

Than this, where you do not exist, nor I  
So close that your hand on my shoulder is my hand  
That my eyes close as you fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original poem:
> 
> I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
> or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
> I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
> in secret, between the shadow and the soul.
> 
> I love you as the plant that never blooms  
> but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
> thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
> risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.
> 
> I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
> I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
> so I love you because I know no other way
> 
> than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
> so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
> so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.


End file.
